


The Language Between Us

by hopexxscreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Fluff, French! Louis, Gay Sex, M/M, Normal! Harry, Smut, Sweet, Top Harry, bottom! Louis, top! Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopexxscreams/pseuds/hopexxscreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis meets Harry and ends up wanting to take him on a date, but Louis doesn’t know enough English and Harry hardly knows French, but it all works out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Language Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> So I just wanted some french Louis. whatever is in ( ) is the translation of what they're saying expect for once. youll know when. I hardly speak french so I mainly used a translator, so if it doesnt seem correct don't yell at me. yell at google. enjoy. oh and yes I did post this earlier but everyone wanted it translated so i did.

Louis wasn’t French, he wasn’t. He was born in Doncaster, England but at the age of 2 his family had moved when his step dad got a promotion and had to move to Paris, France. He picked up French rather quickly and pretty much forgot how to speak English, but when he spoke the few words he remembered, it had a hint of Yorkshire in it.  
-

Louis sat in his flat, humming a Pierce The Veil song that he heard on the radio the other day. He had just gotten a new neighbor on the right to him so he decided to go buy a platter of cookies from the store and was now currently trying to make it seem like he baked even though he was an horrendous in the kitchen. He finishes setting them up and walks out the door and down the hall to the new neighbor, knocking lightly on the crème white door.

“Hang on a second!” A deep voice yells from somewhere inside the flat, but it was weird that they spoke English.

“Je ne parle pas anglais! Désolé” (I don’t speak much English, sorry!) Louis says and hopes the person spoke French. A few seconds a very confused teen opens the door. 

“Come again?” He asked and furrows his eyebrows.

“Um, a.” Louis ponders frowning. “I don’t speak much English.” He finally stutters out, frowning at his think accent.

“Oh, but I hear a hit of a Yorkshire accent is it? Well never mind. Hi, ‘M Harry.” Harry chuckles and flashes him a grin filled with dimples. 

“Bonjour, I’m Louis, votre voisin dans le couloir” (Hi, I'm Louis, your neighbor down the hallway) Louis says, hoping Harry understood. Harry just nodded and gestures asking if Louis if he want to come in. Louis frowned and shook his head.

“I have s-school in a bit. But these are for you.” Louis mumbled out. Harry smiled thanked him and took the plate before bidding him a good day and a see you later, shutting his door shortly after. And all Louis could think about was how fit Harry was.  
-  
Louis didn’t see Harry for almost a week, and when he did it wasn’t in the apartment building. Louis was headed to his favorite little bakery/coffee shop after school and when he walked in he was surprised to see Harry working behind the counter with Liam. 

“Bonjour Liam et Harry!” (Hello Liam and Harry!) Louis greeted, with a warm smile.

“Hey Lou, comment savez-vous Harry?” (How do you know Harry?) Liam asked, wiping the counter off.

“Oh, c'est mon voisin” (Oh, he’s my neighbor.) Louis laughed setting his bag down at a table before walking up the counter and looking at what to get. Harry just furrowed his eyebrows, clearly confused.

“You French people are weird.” Harry muttered, going back to frosting his cupcakes. 

“Oi, be quiet English boy!” Liam joked. Liam thankfully was fluent in English but still had a heavy accent, but not as heavy as Louis’. Harry just smirked before going up to the counter to take Louis’ order. 

“What can I get you?” Harry asked tapping his fingers to some made up rhythm. 

“Um… Puis-je obtenir un thé au citron au gingembre avec une tarte aux fraises?” (Um, can I get a ginger lemon tea and a strawberry tart?) Louis asked politely, pulling out his wallet, but Harry just started at him. He had no clue on what Louis was saying, at all. 

“He wants a ginger lemon tea, with a strawberry tart.” Liam laughed out, nodding at Louis.

“Merci Liam.” (Thanks Liam) And the words rolled so easily off of Louis’ tongue, Harry wished he could just talk to Louis but it was just huge barrier. Harry told him it would be 8.67, and that he would bring it to him in a moment. Just as promised a few minutes later Harry dropped off the tea and tart and smiled before going back behind the counter. It was almost the end of his shift, seeing how he took night classes along with the few day and online classes he took. He was trying to get a degree in the fine pastry making and what better place than France? He picked up his stuff and put it where it belonged before taking off the apron and clocking out. 

“Bye Liam, Bye Louis.” Harry called out before walking out, headed to his classes, which thank God where taught in English. 

“Donc Harry whats comment?” (What’s Harry like?) Louis asked, munching on his tart happily. 

“Ne devriez-vous savoir? C'est ton voisin.” (Shouldn’t you know? He’s your neighbor.) Liam replied sassily, but it was the truth, Louis did say Harry was his neighbor. 

“J'ai parlé avec lui comme autrefois Li, je ne sais pas.” (Ive spoke to him once Li, I don’t know!) Louis huffed angrily.

“Peut-être apprendre un peu d'anglais et de découvrir par vous-même!” (Maybe learn a little English and discover for yourself!) 

“Liam!” Louis whined. He would try, but itd be rather hard seeing how old he was.

“Très bien. Il sait un peu de français, pas beaucoup. assez pour s'en sortir, mais il ne peut pas vraiment mener des conversations sans utiliser plus d'un peu d'anglais. Il est dix-neuf ans, il est là pour obtenir un diplôme dans la fabrication pâteux, euh il de Homles Chaple, Chesire, Angleterre. Je ne sais pas Louis. Demandez-lui vous-même.” (Very well. He knows a little French, not much. enough to get by, but it can’t really keep a conversation without using more than a little English. He is nineteen years old, he is there to get a degree in pasty making, uh he’s from Homles Chaple, Cheshire, England. I do not know Louis. Ask him yourself!) Liam said, turning the oven off. Louis frowned,

“Li, j'ai peur. Je pense que c'est un bon ajustement et tout, mais la barrière de la langue.” (Li, I'm afraid. I think he’s proper fit and all, but the language barrier) 

“Donnez-lui le temps d'apprendre un peu plus français.”. (Don’t worry, give him some time to learn some French.)  
-  
So Louis did. He stopped by every week on Friday, discovering Harry had learned a bit more French each time. Liam was out sick today meaning Harry had to miss class today. 

“Bonjour Harry. Où est Liam?” (Hello Harry. Where’s Liam?) Louis greeted, as he walked into the empty building. 

“Il est sorti malade aujourd'hui.” (He's out sick today.) Harry answered, putting some sprinkles on the cupcakes he finished frosting. 

“Oh.” “Vous voulez l'habitude?” (You want the usual?) Harry asked, looking up at Louis. Today he was in a cute crème knit cable sweater with light /tight/ skinny jeans and white vans. 

“Oui, s'il vous plaît. Vous parlez français pour moi. Comment?” (Yes, please. You’re speak French to me. How?) Louis asked sitting at a table.

“Oh, euh du travail et envie de parler aux gens. Je suis également prendre une classe à apprendre.” (Oh, uh work and just talking to people. I'm also taking a class to learn) He mumbled, taking Louis his tea and tart. 

“Votre voix est toujours aussi jolie, peu importe la langue que vous parlez, mais surtout quand vous parlez anglais” (Your voice is always nice, no matter what language you speak, but especially when you speak English) And Louis’ comment made Harry blush a deep red. 

“Can I um sit here?” 

“Yes.” Louis answered in English and smiled. Harry pulled out the chair and sat, looking at Louis, studying his face really. 

“Parlez-moi de vous-même. Vous pouvez le dire en anglais si vous voulez, je le comprends, surtout.” (Tell me about yourself. You can say it in English if you want to, I’ll understand, mostly) Harry nodded before taking a breath.

“Um I’m 19, I’m going to school for pastry making, and culinary arts really. Im from Cheshire, England. I have a sister, um. Im not sure what else.” 

“Avez-vous un petit ami ou une petite amie?” (Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?) Louis asked, cocking his head slightly. 

“No, haven’t had a boyfriend in a while, you?” 

“Non, j'ai été seul pendant presque un an maintenant. Haha. Mais voulez-vous aller à une date avec moi ce week-end?” (No, I've been alone for almost a year now. Haha. But would you go on a date with me this weekend?) Louis asked, rather hopefully.

“Love too.” Harry mused, smirk playing on his lips. 

“Grand, ici me donner votre numéro afin que je puisse texte que vous les détails plus tard.” (Great, here give me your number so I can text you the details later.) Louis said getting a pen and napkin, handing it to Harry. 

“Merci, mais je dois y aller! Rendez-vous Harry!” (Thank you, but I gotta go! Bye Harry!) Louis calls out, leaving and Harry just smiles and thinks to himself, maybe things will work out.  
-  
For their date Louis takes Harry on a walk and then to a cinema. It was wonderful in Louis’ opinion, he even got a kiss goodnight.  
-  
Louis hasn’t seen or heard from Harry in a week. He starts to worry, so he goes into the bakery and asks Liam. 

“Où est Harry?” (Where is Harry?) Louis asked, hand on his hip, frowning. Did he do something wrong? 

“Eh bien, il ne sera pas de retour jusqu'à Août. Il s'est débarrassé de son appartement pour l'été parce que sa mère est très malade avec le cancer. Mais il vous reste cette note, l'autre jour et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous le donner.” (Well, he will not return until August He got rid of his apartment for the summer because her mother is very ill with cancer. But you still he wrote a note for you , the other day and I have not had the opportunity to give it to you.) Liam answers, handing Louis the envelope. 

“Il ne m'a jamais dit.” ( He never told me.) He muttered taking the envelope. He sat at a table while Liam made his tea and got his tart, and he opened the letter and pulled it out.

 

 

Cher Louis,  
Je suis désolé, je ne vous dis pas. Je voulais mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. Merci pour la date merveilleux. C'était incroyable et honnêtement le meilleur de ma vie. Im écrit ceci en français à l'aide d'un traducteur, car il permet de faire face. Im merde au français. Désolé si je ne répondra à vos textes. Je suis un peu occupé. Je promets quand je rentre vais vous prendre un jour, je vais essayer de texte que vous en arrière quand je peux. Vous avez un bon été Louis, à bientôt. xx Harry (Dear Louis,

(I'm sorry, I didn’t telling you. I wanted to but I just could not. Thank you for the wonderful time. It was amazing and honestly the best of my life. Im writing this in French with a translator, because lets face it. Im shit at French. Sorry if I do not answer your texts. I'm a little busy. I promise when I get home I will take you on a date one day, I'll try to text you back when I can. Have a good summer Louis, see you soon. Harry xx)

 

Louis smiled at the sweet note from Harry. He tucked it into his bag and finished his tea and tart and left, heading back to his flat.  
-  
Harry couldn’t get the same flat as last time. Instead he got one that was not as nice, seeing as he was a bit low on money. His apartment was old and small, and the heat hardly worked but it was cozy and nice. Perfect for Harry. He finished unpacking his phone buzzed. 

“Quand c'est cette date Styles? (;” (When’s this date Styles?) Harry laughed and asked Louis if he was free tomorrow and when he got back a yes, he told him to be ready at 6, and dress nice.  
-  
Harry takes him out to a nice Italian restaurant, catching up with Louis who had learned some more English. 

“How’s your Mum Haz?”

“Oh she’s doing a bit better now, but I’m still worried and all.” Harry said, twirling some spaghetti on his fork. 

“That’s good yeah?” And Harry nodded and grinned because Louis’ accent was just so hot, he wondered what he’d sound like in bed. Harry shook the thoughts from his head as he ordered some dessert for him and Louis. 

“I’m having a wonderful time Harry, thank you.” Louis whispered, wiping his mouth off.

“No problem Louis. Want to come back to mine and watch a movie?” Louis nodded happily and they hurried to Harry’s flat. 

“Sorry the heat is shit but, its home to me.” Louis just smiled and flopped down onto the couch and gestured for Harry to come cuddle. Harry put in Titanic and cuddled with Louis. 

“Puis-je obtenir un massage du dos, mon dos me fait mal un peu.” (Can I get a back massage, my back hurts a little) Louis asked, innocently. It was the truth, he had worked out a lot yesterday and his back was killing him. Harry nodded and Louis turned around. Harry began to work the knots out of Louis’ back with his rather large hands, and at one point Louis moaned into the massage. 

“Fuck, right there Harry.” Louis gasped out when Harry got to an extremely big knot.  
-  
Harry may or may not of wanked to those noises later that night. (He did).  
-  
On their fifth date (Harry had taken Louis on a candle lit picnic dinner) Harry asked Louis to be his boyfriend, which Louis agreed rather quickly, and kissed Harry right after. Harry held onto that.  
-  
It was their sixteenth date (they had been together for almost 4 months now), sitting at Louis’ flat watching the Man U game when Harry asked Louis if he could suck him off right out of the blue. Louis gasped and gaped like a fish but nodded eagerly, growing hard at the thought. Harry smiled, kissed Louis and got down on his knees. He palmed Louis for a minute, earning a groan out of the elder. Harry popped the button on Louis’ pants and unzipped them, pulling them and his boxers down to his ankles. Louis was only half hard so Harry wrapped a large hand around the mans thick cock, pumping him quickly, swiping his thumb over the slit. 

“Oi Harreh!” Louis moaned, and fuck his accent was so thick. Once he was fully hard, Harry leaned down and kitten licked the head, tasting the salty precome. He took just the head into his mouth and sucked harshly for a moment before suddenly taking Louis all the way down his throat, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard. (Thank God he had no gag reflex).  
“Fuck Harry! So good, shit!” Louis gasped out, feeling the boy swallow around him. 

“Je suis proche bébé, baise” (I'm close baby, fuck) he groaned in French as Harry pumped his length taking a moment to breath. His mind had gone fuzzy with lust and pleasure and he couldn’t be bothered to talk in English right now. Harry took him half way into his mouth, stroking the rest, and when he went to deep throat Louis again, tongue swirling around the tip and the slit, Louis came with a shout of fuck and Harry’s name. Harry sucked him dry and greedily swallowed every drop. He kissed Louis softly, extremely happy. 

“Passez la nuit, s'il vous plaît?” (Stay the night please?) and Harry smiled and nodded as Louis led him to the bedroom, loaning him some sweats before climbing into bed with him and cuddling close.  
-  
They had been dating for 5 months when Harry told Louis he loved him, because lets face it. Harry was an open book and when he said he loved someone, he meant it. Louis just smiled and him and kissed him, because he wasn’t ready to say it back just yet.  
-  
5 weeks later or the day before Harry was meeting Louis’ family, Louis said it back. 

“Je t'aime.” (I love you.) He whispered as they laid in Harry’s bed, in his tiny cold flat. 

“Je t'aime trop” (I love you too.) Harry whispered back, smiling. He kissed Louis before cuddling him closer.  
-  
Louis’ family loved Harry, just as much as Louis loved Harry. They welcomed him with open arms and well treated him like he was family. Harry absolutely loved Louis’ family, and when Harry was driving Louis home that night he mentioned maybe one day Louis could meet Harry’s family. “I’d love too.” Louis said, head full of sleep. Harry walked Louis to the door and kissed him goodnight, promising to see him soon.  
-  
They had been together for almost 10 months when they had sex for the first time. As dominate as Louis seemed, he let Harry top, but occasionally topping himself.  
-  
Louis met Harry’s Mum, Step dad and his sister Gemma (who scared the shit out of him.) a few weeks later. They all thought Louis was tiny and adorable, and even more so when he spoke soft French to Harry. Harry was proud and was glad Louis had came with.

Harry had taken Louis out to an extremely fancy restaurant for their 1 year anniversary. (We’re talking $70 for a bowl of soup, not that Harry minded.) They were sitting there, drinking the fine red wine when Harry asked Louis to move in. 

“So Louis, I was wondering if you’d like to move in with me?” Harry asked, sipping his wine. Louis smiled and said 

“Bien sûr belle.” (Of course beautiful) Harry’s heart swelled.  
-  
When they were done with dinner they want back to /their/ flat. Harry immediately pushed Louis against a wall and began to kiss him with need and want. 

“So beautiful” Harry murmured against Louis’ jaw. He scooped Louis up and carried him to the bedroom and laid him down on the bed after he took off Louis’ jacket and shirt. He kissed down Louis’ torso leaving dark purple marks here or there. He made his way to Louis’ adorable tummy and nuzzled against it for a moment, before sucking a mark on Louis’ hip bone. He popped the button on his trousers and pulled them off along with his boxers and threw them somewhere. He kissed and nipped at the inside of his perfect thighs. 

“Harry, please.” Louis whined, in the back of his throat. Harry gripped Louis’ leaking length and pumped it, taking in all the perfect noises Louis was making. Harry crawled back up and kissed Louis before standing and stripping. He grabbed the lube and positioned himself in between Louis legs as he coated his fingers with lube. He teased Louis’ hole a bit before pushing in, loving the gasp that came from Louis. 

“Plus, s'il vous plait” (More please) he groaned and Harry complied, adding another finger, curling them slightly and moving them in and out, barley brushing Louis’ prostate. 

“Merde, merde, merde, plus s'il vous plaît bébé” (Shit, shit, shit, more please baby) Louis gasped and it went straight to Harry’s cock. He added another finger and it wasn’t long before Louis was panting that he was ready. Harry reached over for a condom but Louis stopped him.

“Non, je veux te sentir” (No, I want to feel you.) Harry groaned at Louis’ words but slicked up his cock and lined himself up. 

“Ready love?” Louis nodded and that was all Harry needed before he pushed into Louis in one swift movement. 

“si grand amour. Vous me faites-vous et étirez-moi si bien.” (So big love. You fill me and stretch me so well.) Louis moaned, pushing back against Harry. Harry slowly pulled out before slamming back in, changing the angle slightly so he would hit Louis’ prostate, which earned him a moan of  
“Harry.” 

“baiser, plus rapide. Je ne vais pas le dernier amour” (Faster, I’m not going to last love) Louis grunted, reaching down to stroke his own length. Harry began to build up a faster rhythm, earning loud moans. Harry began to build up a faster rhythm, earning loud moans and yells from Louis. 

“Harry, je suis proche.” (Harry Im close) Louis moaned. 

“Me too babe, me too.” Harry moaned, before leaning down to kiss Louis. He swatted Louis’ hand away and began to pump him in time with his thrust, hoping to push him over the edge. 

“Je vais foutre!” (Im going to cum!) Louis moaned, and came with a shout of Harry’s name. Harry’s thrust got sloppy, only lasting a few more before he came deep inside his boyfriend. He collapsed onto of Louis, and pulled out, panting into his neck. 

“C'était incroyable, non?” (That was amazing, no?) Louis breathed. Harry nodded and grabbed some tissues, cleaning them both up, before cuddling with Louis. 

“I love you Louis. Happy one year anniversary.” 

“Je t'aime Harry, heureux une année à vous aussi.” (I love you Harry. Happy one year anniversary) Louis mumbled sleeply. Harry chuckled and kissed his boyfriend.

“Good night babe.”  
-

**Author's Note:**

> Feed back please?


End file.
